Just the Way You Are
by kasmo
Summary: Post-manga. One-shot. Inuyasha will not let the jewel win, no matter what it takes. Not surprising. What is is that he didn't expect his friends to be of the same mind, even after fifty years.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha was younger, and alone in the world, he had wanted the Shikon Jewel in order to become a full demon so that he could finally belong somewhere. It hadn't particularly mattered to him which way he went, in truth, so long as he was finally accepted _somewhere_. That's why when Kikyo asked if he was willing to become human in order to free her from the burden of being the jewel's protector, he agreed without hesitation. But after Kikyo died, he just wanted strength so that he could protect those he cared about – and between a human and a full demon, there was no question which would be the stronger pick. So even when Inuyasha finally had somewhere he belonged, he never really gave up the wish to become a full demon.

Until he began to understand the jewel a lot better. It was nothing but a manipulative conglomeration of souls at war with each other. It didn't care who held it so long as that person made a wish; it would just twist it to meet its own needs. He had seen it for himself many times, but it had never hit him so hard as when just proximity to its potent aura had been enough for it to begin granting his wish.

And warping it.

Inuyasha had fought long and hard to survive in this world, to make something of himself when everybody put him down. To find his place. He wasn't about to let anybody or anything take that away from him. Especially not with his own hands. So he had fought back against the jewel. Inuyasha had won time and again against his demon blood when it counted and the jewel wasn't going to change that.

And he did win. He regained his mind, his soul, and his heart.

They beat Naraku. They beat the jewel. Kagome even came back. There was supposed to be peace.

But that damn jewel just couldn't disappear without a last parting shot. Inuyasha had taken away its victory. Oh, it knew Kagome had been the one to make the wish, to banish it forever, but it had been Inuyasha who had shown her the way, who had given her that strength. Who had made his way inside the jewel to where it had trapped Kagome, waiting for her to weaken so they could use her and Naraku to rejuvenate the jewel and start the cycle anew. Who had foiled its plans centuries in the making.

And so, if the jewel could not do battle with Kagome as it had planned, it would do so with Inuyasha. By granting his wish. After all, Inuyasha was there with Kagome. They both held equal power over the jewel. They both had the right to make a wish.

And so, as it disappeared from the world, the Shikon Jewel granted one last wish. For no matter how small the thought, no matter how hesitant the wish, no matter how seemingly pure, the jewel would mangle it beyond recognition. Kagome was right. It would never grant the holder its true wish. Thus the same went for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha clenched a fist. Even after fifty years, the anger had not abated. He just could control it a lot better now. He had to.

For the Shikon Jewel had strengthened his demon blood. It hadn't had enough power after granting Kagome's wish, which was the priority as it was the spoken wish, to turn him into a full demon as it had wanted to, but it had had enough to continue what it had started back when Inuyasha and the gang were battling Naraku.

Ever since the Tetsusaiga broke, breaking the seal Inu no Taisho had set to suppress Inuyasha's demon blood, Inuyasha had had to rely on his own strength to fight from losing his human half to the demon inside him. And he could, for the most part. Until the Shikon Jewel got involved.

Now there was a constant war waging inside him, just like in the Shikon Jewel itself. Any slip he made slid him one step closer to losing his soul. The only things that could revert him back without resorting to his own willpower were still Tetsusaiga and the rosary beads and they were both only temporary solutions. Tetsusaiga could and had time and again been separated from him, and once Kagome was gone, the beads would never activate to save him again. And then it would just be him.

The prospect terrified both him and his friends. Miroku, Sango and Kagome were all human. While they were by his side, he was stronger – he had more reason to fight – but they would all eventually grow old and die long before him. There was no way for them to help him as long as they wanted. They all feared what would happen once they were gone from this world while the jewel had once again managed to leave its mark.

Inuyasha feared the future most of all. He wouldn't be completely alone, he knew, as Kirara and Shippo would still be there, but would it really be enough? Day by day his demonic blood grew stronger. How much longer could he really hold out for, with how long demons lived? For the stronger his demon blood got, the greater the prolongation of his life as well. Should he ever finally completely lose himself, he didn't ever want to be near those he cared about at that time.

The old Inuyasha would have left long ago, striking out on his own again in a pre-emptive strike to protect himself and everyone else, but he was wiser now. He wouldn't let the jewel manipulate him. He had come to a resolve long ago. Once Kagome passed from his world, he would follow her. He had been willing to do it for Kikyo and he was just as willing to do it for Kagome. Better to be with her finally in peace than live in fear of one day losing himself and killing against his will. He would never allow anybody or anything to control him. He had fought too hard for the freedom to live his life how he wanted for that. He only hoped Shippo and Kirara would understand. And Miroku and Sango, should Kagome pass before them.

He should have realised by now that his friends were just as stubborn as he was, and knew him too well.

Fifty years again, eh, Inuyasha thought self-deprecatingly. Only he had been awake this time. He had never imagined he could be so content with life, but he was. Time seemed to have just zipped by. Miroku had passed a decade back, all the poison he had taken in with his wind tunnel previously catching up with him all too quickly as he aged. And Sango had followed him two years later. She had tried to stay strong for her friends and brother, not to mention her and Miroku's children, but they all knew Miroku had become her life since long ago. That she had stayed with them for as long as she still could was testament to their own place in her heart. After all, the many injuries she had sustained during her time spent as a demon slayer had not been kind to her body in old age, either.

It was one of the many reasons why humans were considered so fragile compared to demons, Inuyasha mulled, lips pulling down into a frown. They just couldn't heal the same way. Hell, Sesshoumaru could even grow a limb back!

"Inuyasha?" a raspy, whispery voice pulled Inuyasha out of his thoughts and he shook his head. He shouldn't be making Kagome worry about his sudden agitation when she was the one on her deathbed right now.

"It's nothing," he dismissed. He patted her hand gently as they stared at each other with soft eyes.

Kagome let the issue go. She could feel she didn't have much time left.

"Inuyasha," she began softly, "you have to promise me something."

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked attentively, able to hear her perfectly with his hearing.

"You can't follow me too quickly," she said, and Inuyasha's breath caught in shock. "You have to wait for your time like Sango-chan. Promise me, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I –" Inuyasha felt guilty. He hadn't intended anyone to know because he knew they'd be hurt.

"Inuyasha, you weren't, were you?" Shippo asked, turning the couple's attention to the fox demon who had had a recent growth spurt. He looked betrayed. "You were going to leave me too? All alone?"

"Not alone," Inuyasha protested. "Kirara will still be here –"

"So it's true!" Shippo shouted tearily.

Inuyasha swore mentally. This was what he'd been trying to prevent.

"Shippo..." Kagome said empathetically.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed. "Don't go! I don't want to be all alone again!"

Kagome lifted a frail hand, which Shippo clutched in comfort. "I can't stay, Shippo, but you won't be alone," she promised. "Inuyasha will be with you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest even as Shippo perked up at Kagome's words, but then Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes and the half demon fell silent at the look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said, her voice tender but serious, "I want you to keep these on. Is that okay?" She lifted her hand to finger the rosary necklace. "They'll always connect us."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, emotion clear in his voice. "What am I going to do if I'm ever separated from Tetsusaiga after you're gone and the rosary won't activate anymore?"

"I know," Kagome smiled, but it was weak as her strength continued to fail. It was almost time. "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

Both Shippo's and Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion. Even Kirara gave a questioning mew.

"Please promise me, Inuyasha," Kagome repeated, her voice so quiet now that even all three demons' enhanced hearing had to strain to catch it. Her eyes began to flutter.

Inuyasha's heart leapt in fear and he couldn't deny her when she was about to pass from this world. He squeezed her hand as gently as he could. "I promise," he said quickly, but clearly. "I'll try to hold on for you and I'll wear the beads forever. I promise."

If they really did connect them like Kagome always said, hopefully they would lead him to her when he could finally follow her.

Kagome smiled.

And passed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, and Shippo burst into tears. Kirara bowed her head.

Inuyasha pressed Kagome's now limp hand against his forehead as he held it in prayer between his own and then kissed it once gently before placing it back down. They needed to get the funeral preparations done. Kagome would want to be buried with Miroku and Sango.

"I-Inuyasha?" Shippo hiccupped.

Inuyasha turned to the growing kit. Shippo was watching him with both hope and fear and Inuyasha sighed. "We'll get through this, runt, so stop crying. I'm not going to coddle you like Kagome and the others."

"You're not leaving?" Shippo asked ecstatically.

"Feh, I promised, didn't I?" Inuyasha scowled, crossing his arms. "Now come on. We have lots to prepare."

Shippo hastily wiped his tears, now in better spirits, even with the loss of Kagome. Don't worry, Kagome, Shippo sent a thought to her up in heaven, I'll take care of Inuyasha now. He had to be brave now. He couldn't run and hide anymore when Inuyasha's demon side started coming out. He was the only one left who could make sure their friend didn't lose himself now. They had always all been together in the fight against Naraku, and the jewel by extension. They would never let Inuyasha fight the battle alone, even if it _was_ being waged inside him.

Don't run, don't run, don't run! Shippo chanted to himself a year later, the first incident of Inuyasha's change he would be actively interfering in.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, running forwards, hoping his voice would spark some recognition in Inuyasha rather than only the demon in registering that prey was around.

"Stay back, Shippo!" Inuyasha roared as his face began changing in appearance, becoming more feral.

Shippo froze, but then shook his head furiously. "No way! I won't leave you alone, Inuyasha! I'm your friend, too, you know!"

"Stupid –" Inuyasha snarled, but Shippo just kept on going.

"You guys left me behind during the last battle against Naraku, but I'm older now! You can't do that anymore! Kirara and I want to stay with you!" Kirara growling in agreement.

The rosary bead necklace that Inuyasha had thought would remain inactive forevermore with Kagome's passing suddenly glowed once more and Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara all froze for a moment as they stared at it in shock.

A pink circle enveloped Inuyasha and Inuyasha felt it before he even realised what was going on: his demon blood was being pushed back.

Blink. Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara all just stood there for a moment as the light finally faded away to leave Inuyasha back to normal, in his half demon form. Then Kirara transformed back with a mew and Shippo launched himself at Inuyasha, wailing.

"Wah! Inuyasha, I was so scared you were going to leave me too!" he cried, wrapping his limbs around Inuyasha like a barnacle.

"I promised I wouldn't so give it a rest!" Inuyasha glowered, but he let Shippo hang off of him for a few moments longer before he pried him off. "I'm fine, okay?"

Shippo sniffled and nodded. "But how?"

"Feh, I know how," Inuyasha scoffed, but his tone was warm anyhow. He fingered the beads and looked upwards at the sky. "Crazy, meddling humans. They left their dying prayers on the rosary beads to strengthen it after their deaths."

"To protect you when they were gone..." Shippo whispered in realisation.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said just as quietly. He huffed a quiet laugh. "Always connected, eh? That sneaky wench."

"Inuyasha..." Shippo trailed off as he looked at the ground.

"What?"

"I –" Shippo puffed out his cheeks as he gathered his courage and then blurted out, "I would have found a way to protect you too!" Then he went back to looking at the ground. "I know I used to always run away, but that wasn't because I was scared of you..."

Inuyasha just stared, speechless, for a second, fighting the urge to flee or brush off the moment; he was still so awkward at the emotional stuff. But the instinct would have been wrestled into submission if it had shown any signs of becoming Inuyasha's chosen course of action, he knew that much. There was no way he would have allowed himself to crush Shippo like that.

"I'd have thought that was obvious," Inuyasha snorted. "How do you think the beads even activated?"

"Huh?" Shippo asked, confused. "Isn't it because of Kagome and the others?"

"They blessed it, but the beads still wouldn't activate without the proper incantation or whatever. They infused the beads with power to strengthen my human half."

And Inuyasha's human half worked off emotions, Shippo's brain filled in for him. Especially the want to protect.

"So it's over for real this time?" Shippo asked hopefully.

That still remained to be seen; the fight was still ongoing. But there was an even battlefield now. Inuyasha no longer had any doubts of who would win every single time.

"Yeah," he smirked. "It's over."

They'd finally done it. Together.

Even in death, humans continued to amaze him with what they could accomplish once they put their minds to it. They may be weaker than demons in terms of physical strength, but they weren't inferior. His friends had proved that time and again.

It'd take a long time, but they'd all be together again. The rosary connected them, after all.

"C'mon, Shippo, Kirara, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Fin


End file.
